maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations - Wastelands/Tasks
'Wastelands' A total of 25 Tasks need to be completed in order to unlock and recruit Old Man Logan. Tasks like fights have to be completed separately. Tasks must be completed in sequence. However, defeating THE specific boss/miniboss and losing the fight DOES complete the task. Task Progress Rewards: *'5 Tasks Completed:' *'10 Tasks Completed:' *'15 Tasks Completed:' *'20 Tasks Completed:' *'25 Tasks Completed:' Old Man Logan Task List Task 1 - Post-Apocalyptic *Defeat 5 TA-Theta in Mission 1 *Reward - 100 XP *Skip - 5 Gold Task 2 - Assigned *Complete 2 Deploys *Reward - 1000 Silver *Skip - 5 Gold Task 3 - Old Man *Defeat Old Man Logan Mini-Boss *Reward - 1000 XP *Skip - 10 Gold Task 4 - Fight or Flight *Complete 5 Flight Decks *Reward - 1500 Silver *Skip - 5 Gold Task 5 - M.O.D.O.K.'s an Assassin? *Defeat Ultimate M.O.D.O.K. *Reward - 10 Unstable Iso-8 *Skip - 5 Gold Task 6 - Mad Max *Collect 20 Unstable Iso-8 *Reward - 1500 Silver *Skip - 5 Gold Task 7 - Next in Line *Get 2 Stars Mastery in Mission 1: Harden Killer *Reward - Unlock Mission 2: I'm a Survivor *Skip - This Task cannot be skipped Task 8 - Blood Trail *Use Scrape Metal 2 Times Use Shred 3 Times *Reward - 1000 XP *Skip - 10 Gold Task 9 - 2 Deadly *Use Wolverine in Combat 3 times *Reward - 1000 XP *Skip - 5 Gold Task 10 - Thor Corps Pt. 1 *Defeat Mighty Thor Mini-Boss *Reward - 10000 Silver *Skip - 10 Gold Task 11 - Thor Corps Pt. 2 *Defeat Thor Machine Boss *Reward - 5 CP *Skip - 10 Gold Task 12 - Fight it Out *Complete 5 Deploys *Reward - 1500 XP *Skip - 5 Gold Task 13 - Utopian Warrior *Get 2 Stars of Mastery in Mission 2: I'm a Survivor *Reward - Unlock Mission 3: Old Men *Skip - This task cannot be skipped Task 14 - Link Required *Defeat 8 Ultron Sentries *Reward - 10000 Silver *Skip - 5 Gold Task 15 - Hail HYDRA *Defeat 5 Hydra Ramparts *Reward - 5000 Silver *Skip - 5 Gold Task 16 - More Domains? *Complete 10 Flight Decks *Reward - 1 CP *Skip - 5 Gold Task 17 - Mo' Problems *Fight 10 PvP Matches Win 5 PvP Battles *Reward - 1500 XP *SKip - 10 Gold Task 18 - They played their Hand... *Win 5 PvP Battles in a Row *Reward - 5 CP *Skip - This task cannot be skipped Task 19 Title = ...We play ours *Research The Claw *Reward - The Claw *Skip - This task cannot be skipped Task 20 - Claws Laws *Use The Claw in combat 3 Times *Reward - 1500 XP *Skip - 10 Gold Task 21 - Metal Men *Defeat Ultron Mini-Boss *Reward - 1 CP *Skip - 10 GOld Task 22 - Need some Help over here! *Collect and Use 3 Distress Calls *Reward - 10000 Silver *SKip - 5 Gold Task 23 - Ultimate Dual *Defeat Ultimate Ultron *Reward - 1 CP *Skip - 10 Gold Task 24 - Starry Night *Get 3 Stars of Mastery in all 3 Missions of Special Operations: Wastelands *Reward - 1 CP *Skip This task cannot be skipped Task 25 - Oh my Doom! *Defeat Epic Boss God Doom *Reward - 1 CP and Old Man Logan/Truelegden *Skip - 30 Gold Category:Special Operations Tasks Category:Battleworld Challenge